Secunda's Grace
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Sa'Kari, known away from home simply as Kari, was born the daughter of a Nord mother and a Khajiit father. Having grown up in Tenmar Forest of Elsweyr, Kari learned all that she could of her Khajiit heritage. When it was time to journey to Skyrim to learn about her Nord heritage, Kari is met with a vastly new world with only one bright light in the form of a young Nord named Runar.
1. Chapter 1

_It was always a tough life for Kari._

 _To her village, she was known as Sa'kari and was treated well enough despite her breeding. She was the daughter of a Khajiit father and a Nord mother; a rare child indeed. Her mother had died while giving birth to her and her father was executed for crimes he didn't commit, leaving her in the care of her parents' closest friend, Do'sakhar. Do'sakhar had taken her back to his village in the Tenmar Forest of Elsweyr where she had been raised amongst the Khajiit, finding a home when someone like her would have most certainly have been abandoned. Many of the adults accepted her as a member of their village, believing her to be a bridge between Men and the bestial races, but despite that she was bullied by the other children for being different- with her tail and ears being the only thing that showed her Khajiit heritage. She had often wondered why she was alive and cursed with such breeding, but Do'sakhar would always tell her than it was by Secunda's Grace that she was born. But despite his reassurances, Kari took to locking herself away and studying her books- only venturing outside when she was training with Do'sakhar._

 _By her nineteenth year, Kari had grown into a very shy and reclusive young woman. She found herself happier living in seclusion, away from the constant abuse she faced as a half-breed. It was by this time as well that Do'sakhar decided it was time for her to go out into the world and learn of her other heritage as a Nord. It was difficult for her to do so, but Kari worked up the courage to bid the only home she had ever known goodbye and venture down a path that had been lain out for her many moons ago._

* * *

Cyrodiil was at the heart of the empire, the cosmopolitan centre of all trade in Tamriel. It was busy, crowded, bustling with all manner of people. Kari had never seen so many different people in her life. It was warm and welcoming, completely different than what she found in Skyrim.

Skyrim was cold, bitter, and violent. She was faced with hardened Nords who disregarded her. She kept to herself, finding any place she could to read the books of the land or could sit and observe the people of this strange and hostile land who shared part of her heritage.

One night, while she sat alone in a local tavern, Kari was listening to the bard sing and play his lute. It was beautiful, light and gentle, unlike anything she had heard. As she listened, though, she heard some of the locals talking about Khajiit.

"Those damn cats... I swear every time they come through here, somebody gets robbed."

"They should just go back to where they came from."

"And take their skooma with them. Don't they know that shit's illegal here?"

Kari stood, going over to the table where the men were talking. "Excuse me?"

The men looked at her. "What do you want, runt?"

"The Khajiit aren't all as bad as you may think. Many of them who resort to thievery and smuggling do so out of desperation, but many of them are kind hearted farmers and traders, warriors and scholars. A few bad apples shouldn't spoil the bunch."

The men looked at each other, then eyed her with disdain, curiosity, and something Kari couldn't identify.

"What are you, some kind of cat lover?"

Kari felt uneasy. "I just believe that people should be more objective and less judgemental. Please, forgive the intrusion." Kari bowed and took her leave, making her way out of the tavern and down the street. She had played on camping out in the woods again, just as she had since leaving home, finding more comfort amongst the trees than in a cold, creaky building.

She heard footsteps behind her, heavy set. She felt her hair stand on end, her tail bristling beneath her dress. She picked up her pace, quickly turning into an alleyway and ducking down behind a stack of crates. She kept quiet, glad that her eye sight was as good as her Khajiit brethren as she scanned the area.

The footsteps passed by, fading into the distance. Kari sighed in relief, making her way down to the other end of the alleyway. As she stepped out and turned the corner, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

She tried to fight back, her protesting muffled by the hand.

"I won't hurt you, lass. But they will if they find you."

'A man?' Kari wondered, but her attention was turned towards the sound of heavy footsteps- the same as before- and watched as the men who had been in the tavern sauntered by.

"Where'd she go?"

"Sly little one, that girl."

"Whatever, let's go back."

Kari stood quiet, the arms of the man behind her wrapped around her and his hand over her mouth still, as she waited for the men to disappear. The man behind her took a step back, just happening to catch the tip of her tail. She winced and tried to ignore the pain, but his weight was enough to make her bite his hand and squirm free.

"What the hell?"

Kari turned away, checking her tail. "I could ask you the same."

"Is your tail alright?"

Kari's ears perked at that and she looked at the man. "How did you-"

"I could feel it when I pulled you back." He stepped forward. "Sorry if I stepped on it." He extended a hand. "Name's Runar Calland."

Kari, unaccustomed to the gesture, cautiously extended her hand and watched as he shook it. "I am Kari."

"So what are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kari smoothed out the fur on her tail and looked at him. "My mother was a Nord, my father a Tojay-raht- one of the Khajiit."

Runar looked at her. In the moonlight, he could tell that she was fair skinned with dark teal eyes lined with black kohl liner and a deep brown powder, her hair a chestnut brown that hung to her shoulders in waves. She wore her hood up, but he could see dark teal leather string with lighter teal coloured beads that matched her eyes and her dress hanging down over her right shoulder. She was small, standing at about five foot four inches, and slender, looking like she weighed about one hundred and twenty or so pounds.

Kari felt uneasy under his gaze like that, but she took the opportunity to observe the features of the man who saved her from the drunken men she had approached earlier. Runar was a Nord- from his scent- and he was a tall, muscular man standing at about six foot four inches and had a good hundred pounds on her. He had mahogany brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, a dark blue band of war paint across his eyes. He was like a mountain of muscles with hands that made him look like he could crush a giant's head. She felt dwarfed next to him.

Runar reached up, lowering her hood to get a better look at her ears- noting that both bore cuffs near the top and were pierced with three hoops towards the bottom.

Kari found that she didn't mind him lowering her hood, but when he reached up to touch her ears she shied away.

"Sorry." Runar withdrew his hand. "I've never seen anyone like you before."

Kari glanced up at him. "Nor I you."

Runar chuckled at that, reaching up to muss up her hair. "I like you, Kari. Why don't you travel with me?"

Kari looked at him, confused and wary. "We only just met."

"And a pretty girl like you shouldn't be wandering around alone, especially when you clearly don't know how things work here."

Kari glanced away. "True, but still..."

"Are you afraid I'm going to eat you?"

"You're massive! Any smart or sane person would be intimidated by your sheer mountainous size alone!"

Runar laughed at that. "That's a new one." He smiled. "If you don't want to, I understand." He turned away, raising a hand. "Anyways, see you around, Kitten."

Kari watched as he started to leave the alleyway, thinking a moment. "Runar, wait!" She hurried after him. When he turned back to her, she found herself blushing. "I um..." She sighed and took a deep breath. "If I travel with you, could you teach me about the history of Nords?"

Runar smiled. "Where would you like to begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how did the Nords come to Skyrim?"

Runar and Kari were travelling along the road towards Whiterun.

"The Nords were led to Skyrim by a man named Ysgramor from a land called Atmora."

"Who's Ysgramor?"

Runar chuckled at that. "If I didn't know how naive you were, it'd be more comical." He looked at Kari, who was blushing and trying to hide beneath her hood. "Ysgramor was an Atmoran warrior and the leader of the Five Hundred Companions who fled Atmora with his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar, during a civil war. They arrived at Hsaarik Head, located on the Broken Cape and as a peaceful settler who sought no violence, he wanted to explore the new lands. They named the newfound continent Mereth, after the strange inhabitants who called themselves 'Mer'."

"Mer as in the elves?"

Runar nodded and continued. "Ysgramor is one of the most legendary heroes of Men and played a pivotal role in the ascendency of humans on the continent of Tamriel in the late Merethic Era. He's also considered to be the first human historian, as he had developed a runic transcription of Nordic speech based of Elvish principles. People over the years have called him the 'First Man', the 'Bringer of Words', and 'Harbinger of Us All' in bardic tradition and accounts of historians. Many Atmoran settlers followed his example and came to Mereth to escape the civil war and soon enough, the human population was large enough that they began to build cities. Saarthal was the first."

"But wouldn't the elves have felt threatened in some way by all the humans coming to their land?"

"As the human population grew, the Mer felt endangered and decided to raid human settlements in order to decrease their population. Almost all of the men were slaughtered in a single night. Only Ysgramor and his sons are known to have escaped."

"What happened then?"

"They took the last longboat and sailed back to Atmora, where they found that the civil war had ended. Ysgramor told stories of the treacherous elves and all the brothers and sisters who had fallen during the raid on Saarthal. Soon after, there was a whole army ready to fight and avenge the victims of the elves."

"The Five Hundred Companions?"

"Exactly. Their forming began the period of time known as 'The Return'."

Kari listened and absorbed the information. Runar would occasionally glance over and noticed that her ears would twitch in the cutest way under her hood as she listened.

"On the day that came to be known as the 'Day of Final Passage', Ysgramor and the Five Hundred Companions set sail for Mereth from the massive shipyards of Jylkurfyk. Ysgramor commanded a longboat called 'Ylgermet' while his sons commanded two longboats themselves called 'Harakk' and 'Darumzu'. During their voyage, however, their fleet was hit by the 'Storm of Separation'. Both of his sons were separated from the rest of the fleet, but only Ylgar sailed out of it alive. It is said that Ysgramor was angered by this and went out into the storm to search for Yngol, but failed."

"He failed?"

Runar nodded. "By the time he found the shipwreck of Harakk, Yngol and his crew were already slain by the sea-ghosts. It's said that Ysgramor hunted and burned them in honour of his son and the crew afterwards. As was Atmoran tradition, Ysgramor dug his son a barrow- which became known as Yngol Barrow."

Kari looked up as they entered the city of Whiterun, feeling a bit overwhelmed by how large the city was but was glad it wasn't nearly as large as the ones she had seen in Cyrodiil. She followed Runar to the local inn, the Bannered Mare, and waited patiently as he got them a room with two beds.

"What happened after Ysgramor buried his son?" Kari asked once they had sat down and waited for their meal.

"Once the Five Hundred had reached Hsaarik Head, they sought to reclaim Saarthal from elvenkind. Many of their shield-brothers fell, but the army kept the name in honour of the fallen warriors. After reclaiming Saarthal, the Circle of Captains was assembled, where it was decided that every captain and his crew should make their own paths and separate. This led to the great expansion of Men on Tamriel and genocidal slaughter of elves. Five Hundred were known to have spread from mountainous Skyrim to far southern marshes of Black Marsh and even to the isle of Solstheim."

"And what of Ysgramor?"

"Ysgramor and his crew, with the help of Kaal Kaaz and Sadon Reyth, fought elves in the area that was later named Eastmarch. Ysgramor stumbled on his recently dead son's grave, and in grief he decided to build a great city where the nearby river met the sea. It was to serve as a monument for mankind. The city was built by elven captives in Atmoran fashion."

"That seems a bit cruel."

"That was the time." Runar said, thanking Hulda- the proprietress of the Bannered Mare- as she brought their meal. "But Ysgramor made sure that it was made as an impenetrable fortress, with a great bridge built over the White River so that no elf could attempt to sneak over and avenge his kin. A great palace was built that has served as a seat of kings for many generations after Ysgramor himself. It's said that beneath Windhelm, a huge crypt was built to be worthy for legendary Ysgramor himself."

"That's the name of the city?"

Runar nodded.

"What happened after that?"

Runar smiled. "Ever the curious one, aren't we?" His smile grew as Kari blushed and he continued. "Some time later, Ysgramor and his companions went to war with the giants. In the end, their most challenging enemy was Sinmur, a giant who had already killed some of the companions. After going to his barrow, Ysgramor destroyed the giant's club with Wuuthrad and killed the giant."

"Wuuthrad?"

"The axe as legendary as the man who wielded it."

"This is beginning to feel like the end of his tale."

"It is. When news of Ysgramor's final breath spread throughout Tamriel, it covered the continent like a huge dark cloud. It's said that even the mightiest of warriors put down their axes, and in their grief swore to never pick them up again. The death of Ysgramor ended the period of the Return and most of the Five Hundred settled. It is from them most modern Tamrielic human races have evolved from."

"And what of Ysgramor? Was he buried in the crypt below Windhelm?"

Runar shook his head. "Despite the crypt already having been built, Ysgramor had chosen to be buried on the coast of the Sea of Ghosts, looking in the direction of his homeland, Atmora."

Kari thought a moment as they ate their meal. "What happened to the Five Hundred Companions after his death?"

"Well, what remained of the Five Hundred had scattered throughout Tamriel and converted into soldiers for hire. Their services could be purchased for the fighting of wars, but the commitment to individual honour meant that often Shield-Brothers would be forced to face each other on the field of battle. Since the conflict of interests between its members was jeopardizing their bonds of honour, Harbinger Mryfwill decreed that they would no longer be party to any war or political conflict of any kind. Because of his steady hand, the Companions today are impartial arbiters of honour, in addition to their glories on the field of battle. And by the end of the First Era, they had done away with the racial purity and recruited people of different races and walks of life to fill their ranks. After dark periods in the late Second Era, when a string of false and dishonourable Harbingers laid claim to Jorvaskrr, it was Kyrnill Long-Nose who gathered the true hearts of the Companions in the wilds and stormed Jorvaskrr itself. He killed the usurpers and returned honour through blood, just as in the old ways. He began the tradition of trusted advisors called the Circle who would serve as examples to the younger, newer Companions."

"You know a lot more than you let on, Runar."

Kari and Runar looked up as a group of people approached their table.

"I'm not as smart of Vilkas, but I make do." Runar replied, smiling.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Kari. We've been travelling together for awhile now." Runar looked at Kari. "Kari, this is Aela, Farkas, and Vilkas. They're Companions and members of the Circle."

Kari looked at them. Aela was a fiery red haired woman with silvery-blue eyes with green war paint across her face and simple leather armour. Farkas and Vilkas were identical twins, both with dark brown nearly black hair and silvery-blue eyes like Aela's- encircled with black war paint. Vilkas stood a bit shorter than Farkas and wasn't as muscular, but Kari could tell they were all skilled warriors.

"Where'd you find this one?" Farkas asked, regarding her.

"In Falkreath, actually."

Kari felt that no matter how much she shrank into her cloak, she wouldn't escape their prying eyes. 'They smell of wolves...'

"Shy one, isn't she?" Aela said, a smile growing. "Don't worry, we won't bite."

Farkas chuckled, adding under his breath, "Much."

"Well, we're going to head back to Jorvaskrr. Stop by tomorrow and say hi to everyone."

Runar nodded, waving as the trio left the inn. He looked at Kari, seeing her begin to relax. Chuckling, he said, "They're good people, don't worry."

"That may be, but I don't like being looked at like prey."

Runar chuckled. "Let's turn in for the night."

Kari nodded, going into the room ahead of him to change and jump into bed before he came into the room.

Runar let her go in first to change, then when he came in after he saw that she was already in bed and turned her back to him as he got changed himself. Chuckling, he slid into bed and closed his eyes, realizing he was enjoying himself more than he had before with anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Runar woke in the middle of the night, dreams of Helgen keeping him from restful slumber. He went over to the washbasin, splashing his face with water. Letting the water run down his skin, cooling him, Runar sighed and looked out of the window. The moons were high in the sky, the stars alight and twinkling. He glanced over at Kari, smiling when he saw her curled up beneath her blankets- her tail peeking out from beneath the covers. She looked so peaceful, so innocent.

Runar wondered how it was even possible for her to exist. Sure there were records of interracial unions between Men or Mer and the bestial races, but there were no records of any offspring. As far as he knew, Kari was the first born of mixed blood. And that made her all the more intriguing.

Here was a girl born of Nord and Khajiit blood, venturing alone into the cold, bitter, and violent world of her mother after having lived in the lush, green, warm and humid forests of her father's. Here was a girl, venturing alone into lands she knew nothing of in search for answers she had no idea where to begin looking for. Here was a girl, seemingly incapable of defending herself. Here was a girl, so naive, so innocent, so ignorant of the world's cruelty.

It was enough for Runar to want to help her, protect her, guide her to the best of his ability. But he was worried how the rest of the world would see a child like her. He worried that hiding her tail and ears under a cloak would be enough and she was too shy to really think anything more than that.

* * *

The light of morning sun shined through the window and warmly onto Kari's bed. She stirred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretching, and noticed that Runar was not in the room. Figuring he was already up and waiting for her, she got out of bed and started to change into a fresh set of clothes.

The door opened and Kari spun, seeing Runar stepping into the room.

Runar looked up, his face turning bright red when he saw Kari standing there half naked. "I uh-" He turned away as her tail bristled and she hastened to cover herself up. "Sorry!"

Kari's cheeks burned like fire and she hurried to pull her clothes on, slipping into her cloak before opening the door.

Runar glanced over his shoulder as Kari stepped out. "I'm really sorry, I thought you were still asleep!"

Kari tried to hide her own embarrassment beneath her hood. "I-It's OK..."

"I um..." Runar cleared his throat. "I came to wake you, but I see that you were already up."

Kari looked at him, seeing him as embarrassed as she was.

"I um, was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Jorvaskrr?"

"Will those people be there..?"

Runar smiled at that. "Who, Aela, Farkas, and Vilkas?"

Kari nodded.

"They are key members of the Companions." His smile grew. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Kari blushed and simply nodded, following after him as he led the way up to the mead hall of the Companions.

* * *

Aela, Farkas, and Vilkas were training in the courtyard or watching each other train when Runar and Kari arrived.

"Runar, good to see you." Aela said, then spotted Kari hiding behind him. "And you as well, Kari. Welcome to Jorvaskrr."

Kari nodded, but said nothing. 'Those eyes are like that of a wolf's...' She felt on edge around these people, but she was here with Runar.

Aela chuckled. "Runar, Farkas and Vilkas have been aching for a rematch. Why don't I keep an eye on Kari while you sate their appetite?"

Runar looked at Kari. "Will you be alright if I do?" He noticed that Kari was visibly uncomfortable and put a reassuring hand on her head. "Aela doesn't bite."

"Much." Aela joked. "Come sit with me, Kari."

Kari sighed, not seeing much choice, and went to join the fiery haired woman as they watched Runar join Farkas and Vilkas in the courtyard.

"So, tell me about yourself, Kari." Aela said, smiling.

"I uh..." Kari took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I grew up in the Tenmar Forest of Elsweyr, raised among the Khajiit. I only recently came to Skyrim."

"Oh? Why leave home?"

"I wanted to learn more about my heritage. My mother was from Skyrim."

Aela looked at her. "And your father?"

Kari looked down at her hands.

"Don't worry, lass. I won't tell anyone of your Khajiit blood."

Kari looked at her when she said that. "How did you-"

"I can smell it on you." Aela said. "As could Farkas and Vilkas. We have very good... instincts that give us an advantage over others."

"I see..."

"So, Tenmar Forest huh? Do you have any fighting experience?"

Kari shook her head. "Not battle experience. I tried with Do'sakhar, the one who raised me, as I grew up but beyond that, no."

"Oh? Care to test your skills?"

"I'm not very good..."

Aela chuckled and stood. "No one will judge you, lass. Besides, it'd be a good idea to train to become stronger and better."

Kari sighed.

"Hey, Vilkas! Care to spar with Kari?"

Runar looked up at that, looking from Aela to Kari. 'She can fight?'

Vilkas shrugged. "Sure." He picked up a couple of blunt swords, handing one to Kari as Aela pushed her forward. "Here. These are dull, so don't worry about doing any real damage."

Kari nodded, hesitantly taking the sword. She stood across from Vilkas as instructed, trying to remember what Do'sakhar taught her.

"Ready?"

Kari nodded. "Ready."

Vilkas lunged at her, surprised with how quickly she dodged his attack and parried with one of her own. He caught the flat of her blade against his back and turned to see her standing there in her stance once more. "Not bad." He raised his shield. "Now, come at me."

Kari lunged for him, swinging her sword at him and catching it against the shield. She jumped back, landing a few feet away and spinning out of his way as he made the next move. She swung her sword at him again, this time catching it against his blade.

Vilkas turned his sword in his hand, flipping the sword from hers. As he made for his next move, he was surprised when Kari dipped down behind him and struck his side with her fist and the back of his leg with her foot. He dropped to a knee and grunted in pain, surprised that such a delicate looking girl would have that much strength.

Kari stood, her guard still up, and watched to see what Vilkas would do next.

"That was impressive, lass." He said, standing. "I've never seen someone fight like you."

Kari blushed and relaxed her stance. "I trained with one of the Cathay-raht in the Tenmar Forest most of my life. I owe him a great deal."

"Well, you had an excellent teacher."

Kari smiled a bit at that. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Kari and Runar decided to continue on their journey, leaving Whiterun and the strange Companions behind. Runar had received word that he was needed in Riften, so they took a carriage to the Rift Hold.

As they traveled down the roads towards the Rift, Kari noticed the scenery changing again. She had seen the pine forests of Falkreath Hold and the hinterlands of Whiterun Hold, but now she was seeing another side to Skyrim.

They had gone from Whiterun and taken the road through Eastmarch Hold, revealing tundra, sulfur pools, and pine trees scattering the rough terrain. Bears, wolves, giants, mammoths, and all other manner of beasts dotted the wilderness. It kind of reminded Kari a bit of the more northern lands of Elsweyr. But when they had reached the Rift Hold, Kari was again seeing another side to Skyrim.

Much of the Rift was composed of lush, autumn-colored valleys and rivers, surrounded by mountains to the south, east, and northeast.

Runar chuckled seeing her eyes filled with wonder. "You've never set foot outside of Tenmar Forest before coming here?"

Kari looked at him and shook her head, blushing. "It's all so new to me..."

"This the Rift Hold. It's capital is Riften, where we're headed." Runar began to explain. "The Rift is teeming with wildlife, both docile and hostile. It serves as an excellent hunting ground, and as such encounters with hunters and poachers are common. Bears, Sabre Cats, Frostbite Spiders and wolves make a common practice of hiding in the foliage and ambushing unsuspecting travelers. That combined altogether can make traversing the Rift very arduous and time-consuming, even potentially dangerous for some people."

"It's so pretty..!"

Runar watched Kari for a moment or two, really seeing how innocent and naive she was. She surprised him with her fighting skills when she sparred with Vilkas, something he would have never predicted she was capable of appearing as delicate as she did. Then, thinking a moment, he smiled.

"Kari, would you like to meet a few friends of mine?"

Kari looked at him. "Friends?" Her ears dropped a bit and lay back against her head. "They aren't friends like those Companions, are they?"

Runar shook his head. "They're different, I promise." His smile grew when he saw her ears perk up a bit at that. "So what do you say?"

"OK."

* * *

Runar led Kari into town, thanking Bjorlam for the ride as they slid past the city gates. He looked back at her, telling her to stay close and not get lost- even offering his hand to her. He smiled when she took it and he led her down into the Ratway, through the winding maze of tunnels, and to the Ragged Flagon.

Kari held onto Runar's hand tightly, afraid she'd get lost and not be able to find her way out- the scents that hung heavily in the air of the Ratway blocking Runar's. When they reached the Ragged Flagon, Kari was met with fresh cooked food, mead, and a small manner of more pleasant scents. She could see a number of people sitting at the tables set out or on crates.

"Runar! Welcome back!"

Kari looked at the people who waved them- _Runar_ \- over. 'They seem friendlier, but they smell different...' She eyed them cautiously, wondering what it was. 'They smell like...' Her eyes widened and she stopped.

Runar looked back at Kari when she stopped. "What is it?"

Kari looked at him worriedly. "I smell a curse..."

Runar's brow furrowed. "Kari..."

Kari squeezed his hand. "Everyone here... they smell like a curse..."

"Runar, welcome back."

Runar looked up from Kari and smiled as his closest friend in Riften- in Skyrim really- joined them. "Brynjolf, good to see you."

"Who's your friend, lad?"

Runar pulled Kari forward. "This is my travelling companion, Kari." He looked down at Kari. "Kari, this is my closest friend, Brynjolf."

Brynjolf regarded the small young woman before him. She looked like she was barely of age, timid and wary of her surroundings, delicate. She was beautiful, even as plain as she may be to others. "Hello, lass. Welcome to the Ragged Flagon."

Kari regarded the man before her, this "Brynjolf". He had friendly light blue eyes, red hair that hung to just above his shoulders and a beard. He was taller than her, standing about the same height as Runar, well built and lean, a bit charming and while he was a bit soft spoken he commanded respect and authority each time he spoke. "H-Hello."

"A bit on the shy side, isn't she lad?" Brynjolf smiled. "Come on, Mercer has a job for you." He looked at Kari. "Would you mind staying here, lass? The cistern is for members only."

Kari nodded, knowing she couldn't do anything and found a seat off to the side where she wouldn't be in anyone's way.

Runar followed Brynjolf, hoping that Kari would be alright.

* * *

Kari sat for a while, minding herself and observing the people walking through the modest tavern. 'Everyone seems on edge, like times are tough here.' She watched how some of them moved, the lightness of their steps.

"So, who are you? A new recruit?"

Kari looked at the one who spoke, an older balding man. "No, sir. I am Runar's travelling companion. I'm waiting here while he sees Mercer."

"Runar, eh? Well now, this is a surprise. Runar never travels with anyone." The man chuckled. "Name's Delvin Mallory."

"Kari."

"You're a real cutie, aren't you?" Delvin chuckled. "A bit shy, but that'd be an asset if you chose to undertake our line of work."

"What do you do?"

Delvin smiled. "We're thieves, lass." His smile faded and he sighed. "Though things have been tough around here, lately."

"Is it the curse?"

Delvin looked at her. "You're quite perceptive, but how'd you come to that conclusion?"

Kari blushed and looked away, folding her hands into her lap. "I uh... It's just a feeling..."

Delvin chuckled. "You're not a very good liar, lass."

Kari's blush deepened. "I could smell it... on everyone..."

"You could, eh? Well, you'd be right. Something or someone is royally pissed off and the rest of us get fucked as a result. Our client list has drastically decreased, jobs are sparse, everyone's miserable."

"Do you know what caused the curse?"

Delvin shook his head. "No. And no one here takes me seriously on the matter. They think it's old age or something."

Kari shook her head. "You're right." She looked around. "Curses, like anything else, give off a scent. It's hard to describe the kind of scent it is, other than it gives you an uneasy feeling and makes the hairs on your body stand straight up."

"You're a curious lass, but I like you." He chuckled. "Runar is a lucky lad to have you." He sighed. "He's done a lot of good for the guild since he joined."

'Runar's a Companion and a thief?'

"He keeps himself busy, what with the whole Dragonborn business and all."

'Dragonborn?'

"But he does what he can." Delvin looked at her and smiled. "Keep an eye on him for us, will you?"

Kari blushed and nodded.

Delvin gave her a final nod and left as Runar came back out into the tavern.

"Ready to go?" Runar asked, smiling.

Kari nodded and took his hand again when he offered it, letting him lead the way out of the Ragged Flagon and back through the Ratway. After they left the tavern, Kari thought she should ask.

"Runar?"

"Hmm?"

"What is the 'Dragonborn'?"

Runar looked back at her. "Where did you hear that?"

"Delvin said you were Dragonborn."

Runar sighed and nodded. "I'll explain when we get home."

* * *

Runar took Kari his home in Riften, a small little house called Honeyside. He was greeted by his housecarl, Iona, and introduced Kari to her before asking her to prepare dinner.

"While Iona takes care of dinner, I'll explain everything." Runar said, leading her out onto the porch. "Have you ever heard of the Dragonborn before?"

Kari shook her head, taking a seat at the table on the porch.

"Dragonborn is a rare individual who has been born with the blood and soul of a dragon, but the body and frailties of a mortal. They can naturally learn and speak the ancient and powerful tongue of the Dov, called the Thu'um. They can belong to any race or gender, since dragons have no inherent concept of gender, and the dragon blood is a gift bestowed to certain mortals favored by Akatosh."

"'Dov'?"

"That is what the dragons are called in their tongue." Runar explained. "In their tongue, the Dragonborn is 'Dovahkiin' which is translated to 'dragon-born' or 'dragonkind-hunter-born'. Some Dragonborn individuals, like me, have knowledge of the Thu'um and can consume a slain dragon's soul and absorb its knowledge directly, allowing them to learn Words of Power instantaneously, and then use the power of a slain dragon's soul to unlock that Shout."

"How else would a Dragonborn learn to use their gifts?"

"There is an order of Nords that reside in High Hrothgar, the temple at the top of the 7,000 steps, known as the Greybeards. They train in the ways of the Thu'um, believing that it should only be used in worship to Kynareth."

"So, you have the ability to slay dragons and absorb their souls, thus gaining their knowledge and power?"

"That is correct."

"That's amazing."

Runar smiled at that. "It can be amazing." His smile faded a bit and his brow furrowed. "But it's also incredibly dangerous. With Alduin's return and the revival of the dragons in Skyrim, it gets more and more complicated."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because it's my duty as the Dragonborn." Runar said, looking at her. "I didn't ask for this to happen, but I was born with this gift and no one else can stop Alduin and the dragons." He looked away, sighing. "It all falls to me, whether I want to do it or not."

Kari stood, coming up behind him. "You don't have to do it alone, Runar." She said, placing her hands on his back and pressing her forehead against his tunic. "In such a short time, you've done so much for me. You've taught me so much about this land. You've been a light in all this harsh, cold, and bitter violence of a land. I wish to repay you, somehow, and if I can do that by staying by your side then I want to."

Runar's eyes widened in surprise when she said that. They had only been travelling together for a month or so, but he knew that he wanted her at his side no matter what. He smiled, realizing that he had become dependent on her company- not just to ease his loneliness but to remind himself there was still some good and innocence left in the world. She opened his eyes to a different side of things, acting as his shining beacon of light in all the darkness and chaos that was lain out before him.


	5. Chapter 5

Runar and Kari shared a meal, stayed the night at Honeyside, then set out for Windhelm the next morning. They traveled north through the Rift Hold and back into Eastmarch Hold, passing through the lush, autumn-colored valleys and rivers and back into the tundra, sulfur pools, and pine trees scattering the rough terrain. The further north they went, the colder it got and the more of the tundra surrounded them.

"Where are we going, Runar?" Kari asked, looking at him.

"We're going to Windhelm."

"The city built by Ysgramor?"

Runar nodded. "Yes." His smile faded as the city came into view and he looked at Kari, very serious. "Kari, you have to promise me something."

Kari nodded, sensing the matter was grave. "Of course."

"The people of Windhelm are incredibly prejudice. The elves are treated like shit, even though they are working class citizens within the city. The Khajiit and Argonians aren't even allowed in the city."

Kari sighed, wondering when she would have to face the utter prejudice and bigotry of the Nords against Mer and bestial races.

"I'm taking you to my house in Windhelm. I'll inform Calder of the situation, but you have to promise me not to leave the house. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kari nodded. "I promise."

"Good. Make sure you keep your hood up." He leaned in closer, adding in a whisper, "Keep your ears and tail hidden at all costs."

Kari blushed, having him so close- grateful that the bitter cold wind had turned her cheeks and nose pink- and nodded.

They reached the stables, thanking their carriage driver Sigaar for the ride before heading into the city. And as they stepped through the massive city gates, Kari's eyes widened with awe.

Massive stone walls and buildings surrounded them, the sloped roofs of the shops and houses heavily blanketed with snow. The streets showed their age more than the structures, the centuries of wear smoothing the stone steps and the stone tiles that formed the walkways. Kari had to keep her mouth shut as they passed by some Nords harassing some of the local elves, Runar quickly leading them into the housing quarter where his house was located.

"Kari, when we get inside, I need to fill Calder in on everything." Runar stopped just outside of his front door. "That includes about you."

Kari pulled her cloak around herself. "Must you?"

"He needs to know everything in order to protect you while I'm gone."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Mercer asked me to meet him at Snow Veil Sanctum, not far from here." Runar sighed. "I'll explain more in a bit, but I need your permission to tell Calder about you. He is my housecarl, just as Iona is, and I trust him with my life. You can trust him, too."

Kari sighed, nodding. "There's no other way."

"Thank you, Kari. Let's get inside." Runar opened the door, letting Kari step through first.

Kari looked around the massive living room, her eyes wide. "This is incredible, Runar!"

Runar smiled at that. "Welcome to Hjerim."

"How many houses do you have?"

"Honeyside and Hjerim, though I'm looking to purchase a house in Whiterun here soon."

"Honored to see you, Thane."

Kari looked up as a tall, muscular man with red hair and a strange bit of facial hair- not so much a beard as his hair extended only on the sides of his cheeks and jaws, without connecting at his chin or around his mouth.

"Calder, good to see you." He looked at Kari. "This is Calder." He looked at Calder. "Calder, this is my travelling companion, Kari. She'll be staying here while I take care of some work."

"Welcome to Hjerim, Kari."

Kari bowed her head. "Thank you."

"What work do you have this time, my Thane?"

"I need to go to Snow Veil Sanctum, but due to the circumstances it'll be too dangerous to take Kari with me. I need you to keep her safe while I'm gone."

"Work for the guild?" Calder asked, sighing.

"Yes. I'm meeting Mercer there. We finally found the person who's been trying to undermine the guild. We're going to deal with her once and for all."

"You know how I feel about the Thieves' Guild, Thane, but I am sword and shield and will support you regardless."

"Thank you, Calder." Runar looked at Kari, sighing. "There is one other thing." He looked back at Calder. "Kari cannot go outside under any circumstances while I'm away."

"May I ask why?"

Kari looked at the housecarl. "It's because of what I am." She lowered her hood, revealing her ears.

"Thane, is she-"

"I am half Nord, half Khajiit." Kari said bluntly.

Calder looked at Kari, seeing chestnut brown eyes atop her head and a tail peeking out from beneath her dress. "I see." He looked at Runar. "I understand the gravity of the situation. Don't worry, my Thane, she will be safe with me."

"Thank you, Calder."

"When do you leave?"

"I need to leave right away."

"I'll prepare some things for your journey."

Runar watched as Calder hurried off before turning to Kari. "Come on, let me show you around."

Kari followed Runar through the massive house as he showed her where his enchanting room was, pointed out the kitchen, then took her upstairs and showed her his armory, where Calder's room was if she needed anything, and finally his room.

"You're welcome to use this room while I'm away." Runar said, leaning against the door frame.

"Your house is massive. How do you deal with so much room?"

Runar chuckled at that. "It's nice having so much room, especially for the armory." He sighed. "It'd be perfect for a family one day, too, if I ever chose to follow that path."

"Would you?" Kari asked, looking at him.

"Perhaps, but right now things are too dangerous for me to think about that. Between the Companions dealing with the Silver Hand, the Thieves' Guild dealing with this curse or whatever it is and now Karliah, and the business with Alduin and the dragons..."

Kari sighed. "I understand. This is world is very chaotic, constantly sending us through trifle after trifle. Sometimes I wonder if the gods are simply testing us."

Runar smiled at that. "Perhaps they are. I only hope that we can live up to their expectations." His smile faded for a moment. "Kari, about this business with the guild..."

Kari looked at him. "Whatever it is, it's OK. I understand that you have to do this and that it's too dangerous for me to come along."

"Kari, I-" Runar sighed. "The guild has been facing tough times for longer than I've been a member. We finally found out who was the cause and that's where I'm going with Mercer. To confront her."

"This 'Karliah'?"

"She was the one who murdered the previous guild master, Gallus. After that, she disappeared and the guild hasn't been the same since. She's a danger to everyone and I couldn't bear it if you got hurt." He looked at her. "I know you can handle yourself in a fight, but I want to make sure that you stay safe."

Kari nodded. "I understand." She offered a smile. "You know you won't be able to hide me away from danger forever, don't you?" She walked up to him, stopping right in front of him and looked up. "I want to repay you for everything you've done for me since we met and I want to stay by your side to do that. But you'll need to let me."

Runar looked down at her, his cheeks flushing. She had really started to open up a bit more since they began travelling together, even if she remained shy and wary around others. He found that it was actually rather hot how she said that- her close proximity to him only adding to it.

Kari stepped back and smiled. "I'll let it slide this time, but if you're going to let me continue travelling with you then you'll need to trust me more to handle dangerous situations."

Runar stared at her for a moment, then cleared his throat when Calder called up to them. "We should, um..."

Kari nodded. "We should go back downstairs."

Runar led the way, finding Calder waiting with a small pack of supplies. "Thank you, Calder."

"Of course, Thane."

"I shouldn't be gone too long, but please look after her?"

Calder nodded. "I swear to you that I will."

Runar looked at Kari. "Promise to stay inside the house at all costs?"

Kari nodded. "I promise. Be careful?"

Runar nodded. "I will be, I promise. I shouldn't be more than a day."

"Good luck."

Runar headed out the door, leaving Calder and Kari. When the door clicked shut, Kari got a strange sense of danger and her brow furrowed with worry. 'Please stay safe, Runar...'


	6. Chapter 6

Runar hurried out of the city, journeying to Snow Veil Sanctum just northeast of Windhelm. When he arrived, he found an abandoned camp near the entrance along with a dead horse. Continuing onward, he saw Mercer Frey waiting outside the ruin's entrance.

"Good, you're finally here. I've scouted the ruins and I'm certain Karliah is still inside." Mercer said, his arms crossed.

"Did you see her?"

"No, I found her horse. Don't worry, I've taken care of it... she won't be using it to escape. Let's get moving, I want to catch her inside while she's distracted. Take the lead."

"Why have me take the lead?"

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression I was in charge. You're leading and I'm following. Does that seem clear to you?"

Runar nodded, wondering why he was being so aggressive and sarcastic. "Yes."

"Just make certain you keep your eyes open. Karliah is as sharp as a blade. The last thing I need is you blundering into a trap and warning her that we're here."

Runar made his way towards the door to the Snow Veil Catacombs, but he found that the door itself was locked. He waited for Mercer to open the door, and while he was opening the door, he said rather snidely, "They say that these ancient Nordic burial mounds are sometimes impenetrable. This one doesn't look too difficult. Quite simple really, I don't know what the fuss is about these locks. All it takes is a bit of know-how and a lot of skill." After he managed to unlock the door, he added, "That should do it. After you."

Continuing inside the ruin with Mercer, ignoring his comment about the surroundings, Runar found a dead draugr as well as several urns and a chest. He looted the urns and chest, wanting to take them back to the guild once this business was finished, then proceeded to the next room where they found several more draugr dead on the floor.

"Pull the chain over there, and watch out for the spikes. Looks like Karliah reset all of the traps." Mercer said, pointing.

Runar did as he was instructed, stepping back as the spikes shot out from the wall. Proceeding onward into the corridor, they came across several sleeping draugr along the way, who awoke and attacked them as they passed by. They made quick work of them and proceeded, finding some bear traps are located along the corridor as well. As they approached what looked like a fire trap, Mercer warned that there were two more ahead. Continuing along the corridor, there was a metal gate that Runar was able to open with the chain located to the left in an alcove. They moved forward, finding an locked door- easy to pick open- straight ahead leading to a small room which had a perch where they could take out a few of the draugr found in the next chamber.

As they continued through the ruins, they came across a series of bones strung up.

"Bone chimes... clever. Rigged to wake the draugr I'd bet. Don't blunder into any of them." Mercer noted.

Runar and Mercer quietly sneaked by the chimes, careful not to set them off, and made it across to the other side of the room where a chain on the right-hand side of the metal gate opened the way forward.

Moving onward down several flights of stairs, they came to the large chamber seen before in the other room where they had found the perch. Runar went up the flight of stairs directly ahead of him, finding a room containing a model ship on a pedestal. He figured he could sell it to Delvin like he had with the golden bee statue from Goldenglow. Noticing that the pedestal was rigged to activate a fire trap, Runar removed the ship and quickly stepped back out of the way. Turning to proceed forward, Runar found a flight of stairs located to the right of the chamber leading overhead to the Snow Veil Sanctum.

As they entered the sanctum, they encountered several draugr who awoke and attacked them. Taking them out took a bit longer than the others, but they defeated them and proceeded along the corridor, finding a chain located to the left which opened the metal gate in front.

"We're on the right track. She's been through here as well." Mercer noted.

Before the flight of stairs, they found draugr wandering the nearby area and took it out quickly and quietly in case there were more close by. As they continued, they came across a wooden double-door leading onto another large chamber.

"That door up ahead... looks perfect for hiding an ambush. Be ready." Mercer warned.

Upon entering the chamber, multiple draugr awoke and began to ambush them. They dispatched of them and Runar noticed there was a word wall nearby. He walked up to the wall, letting himself absorb the knowledge and power from the wall- smiling when he realized it was a word for the Disarm shout. Once he had done that, they proceeded to the left of the chamber where another metal gate was closed with the chain to unlock it to the right of the gate itself. As they made their way along the short corridor, several more bear traps lined the floor leading up to a Nordic puzzle door.

"Ah, it's one of the infamous Nordic puzzle doors. How quaint. Without the matching claw, they're normally impossible to open. And since I'm certain Karliah already did away with it, we're on our own." Mercer said, cockily. "Fortunately, these doors have a weakness if you know how to exploit it. Quite simple, really. Karliah's close. I'm certain of it. Now let's get moving."

Once Mercer opened the door, Runar stepped through into the next chamber only to be met with a poisoned arrow. He collapsed, his vision going black. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and found that he was immobile but cognizant.

"Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?" Mercer said.

"Give me a reason to try." Someone said, a woman.

"You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired." Mercer sneered.

'That's Karliah?' Runar wondered.

"'To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies.' It was the first lesson Gallus taught us." Karliah replied.

"You always were a quick study."

"Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive." Karliah retorted.

'Wait, what? Wasn't she the one who killed Gallus?'

"Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way." Mercer said.

"Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?"

"Enough of this mindless banter! Come, Karliah. It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!"

"I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise the next time we meet, it will be your undoing."

Runar watched as Karliah disappeared using an invisibility potion before Mercer approached him.

"How interesting. It appears Gallus's history has repeated itself." Mercer said, looking down at Runar. "Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place. But do you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible because of you. Farewell. I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards."

Runar felt the Mercer's blade pierce him as he drove it into his stomach. He may have been immobile, but he could still feel the pain of the wound as he started bleeding out on the floor of the ruins.

'Am I really going to die like this?' Runar wondered. 'Kari...' As he was losing consciousness, Kari's face popped into his mind- bringing him comfort as he consigned himself to his fate.

* * *

Runar woke to find himself outside of the Snow Veil Sanctum. 'How the fuck...?' He made to stand and as he get up, he noticed Karliah approaching.

"Easy, easy. Don't get up so quickly. How are you feeling?"

Runar looked at her. "You shot me! How the hell do you think I'm feeling?"

"No, I saved your life. My arrow was tipped with a unique paralytic poison. It slowed your heart and kept you from bleeding out. Had I intended to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Karliah explained.

"Why did you save me?"

"My original intention was to use that arrow on Mercer, but I never had a clear shot. I made a split second decision to get you out of the way and it prevented your death." Karliah replied.

Runar sighed, then listened as Karliah explained that she had hoped to capture Mercer alive and to bring him to justice for what he has done. She also told him that she managed to acquire Gallus' encoded journal and asked that he travel to Winterhold and speak to Enthir about getting its contents translated. Runar agreed and parted ways with the dark elf, heading straight home.


	7. Chapter 7

Kari paced in the bedroom, Runar having been gone longer than he said he would be. Calder had been keeping her safe as promised and checked in on her periodically, always finding her pacing.

Calder liked Kari, finding her intriguing and sweet. She was kind, soft spoken, a bit shy, but overall he could see that she was a good person. 'Thane Runar could not have found a better travelling companion.'

It had been three days since Runar left, two days longer than he said he would be, and the strange sense of danger that Kari had been feeling since he left had only grown stronger.

"Kari."

Kari looked up, seeing Calder standing in the doorway.

"Pacing like that will wear a hole in the floor." He said, chuckling. "I know you're worried, but I'm sure he's fine."

"One day at most he said." Kari replied, her ears drooping and her tail twitching worriedly behind her as she paced. "What if something happened? It's been three days, he should have returned by now." Her ears perked at the sound of the front door opening and she sniffed the air, a smile growing. "He's back!"

Calder and Kari hurried downstairs, finding a very weary but safe Runar.

"Welcome home, Thane."

"It's good to be back." Runar said, setting his pack by the door. "How did everything go while I was gone?"

"Peaceful."

Runar sighed in relief, turning his attention to Kari as she stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Hey."

"You're hurt."

"It's nothing serious."

"Upstairs."

"What?"

Kari turned away, repeating herself once more before going upstairs to the bedroom.

Runar looked at Calder, who shrugged and chuckled, before following her upstairs and finding her in the bedroom rummaging through her pack- pulling out bandages and other medical supplies.

"I'm fine, you don't need to-"

Kari glanced at him. "You're covered in blood and I can smell that it's yours."

"Karliah patched me up."

Kari looked at him. "I thought you were going to stop Karliah. Why would she help you if she's an enemy?"

Runar sighed. "It's complicated."

Kari pointed to the bed, bringing over the supplies. "Then sit. We have time while I patch you up."

Sensing he had no choice, Runar went over to the bed. Kari told him to remove his armor and his tunic while she went to fetch some water, leaving him to slip out of his cuirass. As he pulled off his tunic, Kari returned with a small bowl of water and some towels.

Kari stopped short of herself when she saw him shirtless, his brawny muscles well defined in the light. Her face turned beet red, but she hurried to his side and busied herself with tending to his wounds as she tried to hide it.

"What happened?"

Runar explained the situation as Kari cleaned the rest of his wounds and checked the wound Mercer had given him, laying back as she instructed him to. He winced as she touched the tender and now scarred wound.

"Mercer did this?"

Runar nodded. "He betrayed us all..."

Kari sighed, taking the bottle of oil she used to help ease pain and putting a bit into her hand before rubbing it gently onto his stomach. "And now you have to stop him and right the wrongs he's committed."

"Karliah was right, Mercer has to be stopped and brought before the guild to answer for his crimes." Runar felt the aching around his stomach begin to ease as Kari rubbed the oil over it. He looked at Kari, seeing the worry still etched all over her face. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

Kari stood, gathering the supplies and taking them back to her pack. "You're back, more or less in one piece. That's all that matters."

Runar sat up, going over to her. "Thank you, Kitten." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

Kari blushed as his powerful arms wrapped around her from behind again, just like the first night they had met. She reached up and held onto his arms, just glad that he was alright. "You should be more careful, Runar..."

Runar smiled at that, resting his chin on her head. "I know. Thank you for worrying about me. I'll try not to make a habit of it."

Kari smiled at that, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "Good. Though, I don't mind worrying a bit about you." She turned towards him as he stepped away, going towards his wardrobe. "So what happens next?"

"I go to Winterhold and find this Enthir. We need to get Gallus' journal decoded; Karliah is convinced there is more evidence of Mercer's betrayal inside."

"Am I to stay here again?"

Runar smiled and shook his head. "I want you to come along with me."

Kari looked at him. "You need to rest before we do anything."

Runar chuckled. "I will, believe me." He pulled a fresh change of clothes. "I need to wash up. A nice hot bath sounds perfect right about now."

Kari blushed, nodding and turning away. "I'll um... I'll go get some tea made."

Runar watched as she hurried off, seeing her face bright red. He smiled, finding himself liking her more and more as each day passed. He was grateful that she had come into his life and he only hoped he wouldn't disappoint her.

* * *

Kari stood in the kitchen, preparing some tea, as Calder came in.

"Kari, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Kari looked at him as he took a seat. "What is it?"

"Why do you hide what you are? You should take pride in your heritage, both sides of it."

Kari sighed. "Aside from the obvious prejudice my father's people face, especially from my mother's, I've always been bullied or shunned for how I look."

Calder sat and listened as Kari told him more about her childhood, how despite the acceptance from the adults she was still bullied by the children of her village simply for being different, how it drove her to becoming reclusive.

"What brought you to Skyrim?"

"I turned nineteen just a few weeks before I left home and Do'sahkar thought it was time for me to learn about my mother's heritage. What better way than to go to the land of her birth?"

"Do you miss your home?"

Kari thought a moment. "I miss the lush, warm, humid forest and Do'sahkar, but beyond that I don't much care for my village. The adults may have accepted me, but there were always whispers in the dark. They believed me to be a bridge between Men and the bestial races, but they never made me feel welcome." She looked at him. "Does that make sense?"

Calder nodded. "They may have accepted you but you never truly felt like you belonged."

Kari nodded. "Exactly." She returned her attention to the tea, realizing that she had grown comfortable with Calder in such a short time- enough so that she was willing to share her story with him. "You know, ever since I met Runar I've become more open to people. I tend to be shy around strangers, partly because of my preference to live in seclusion. But since I met Runar, I find myself more willing to open up to the people around me."

Calder smiled at that, chuckling a bit. "Runar has that effect on people. He has so much to deal with, but he always seems to bring out the best in the people around him." He looked at her. "I used to be like you, a lone wolf if you will. Never really paid anyone but myself any mind, always preferred a solitary life. But when Runar became Thane of Windhelm, his influence changed me for the better."

"I've been meaning to ask, what is a 'thane'?"

"Thane is an honorary title given to an individual who does a great service for the hold and its people. They prove themselves worthy to the jarl and are given the title, a housecarl sworn to serve and protect them, and the ability to purchase property in the capital city of the hold."

"Runar is Thane of Riften and of Windhelm?"

Calder nodded. "As well as Whiterun. His housecarl from Whiterun is Lydia, a good woman."

"Interesting."

"Talking about me?" Runar asked, coming into the kitchen.

Kari blushed and finished with the tea as Calder teasingly replied with, "Oh, Kari was just curious about you." She turned and presented them each with a cup of tea, her blush growing when Runar's smile grew. 'Gods preserve me...'

* * *

Calder bid them a goodnight and went to bed, leaving Runar and Kari to themselves.

"We should get some rest too, if we're leaving for Winterhold in the morning." Kari said.

Runar nodded and they went upstairs, both stopping when they realized that there wasn't another bed available in the house.

"Why don't you just share it with me?" Runar asked, looking at Kari- chuckling when he saw how red her cheeks were with embarrassment. "Don't worry, I won't bite or try any funny business."

Kari turned her face away, trying desperately to hide her embarrassment. Seeing as there was no other choice, she nodded and silently agreed to it. Luckily, the bed was large enough for three people- well, three people of a normal size.

Runar sat on the bed, his back to Kari as she changed out of her clothes before quickly sliding under the covers. When she gave the OK, he slid under the covers with her- noticing that she was only wearing panties and a sleeveless top that hung down just above her navel. He blushed, pretending not to see, and lay back. He felt her tail gently brush his leg as it tucked around her and he looked over, seeing her already passed out despite her embarrassment. He smiled, reaching up to smooth her hair back from her face.

"Sleep tight, Kitten."


	8. Chapter 8

Once Runar had rested and his wounds had healed better, he bid Calder a farewell and took Kari with him to Winterhold to the north of Windhelm. He explained a bit of what happened to the city, then they found Enthir in the Frozen Hearth. They spoke with him, explained what had happened, and showed him Gallus' journal. Enthir read through the journal, smiling to himself seeing it encoded in the Falmer language before he directed them to seek out Calcemo in Markarth.

Runar thanked Enthir for his help, then left Winterhold with Kari. The journey to Markarth was an easy one, which Runar was grateful for after what happened at Snow Veil Sanctum. He taught Kari about the land and the cities they passed through along the way, her curiosity and innocence as refreshing as ever.

Reaching Markarth, they made their way to the local inn and found themselves a room to rest for the night.

"Runar, there's a sense of unrest in this place."

Runar looked at Kari as she glanced out of the window. "The Forsworn are a huge problem in the Reach. The Forsworn are a clan of Reachmen who are mostly encountered throughout the highlands of the Reach. Part Breton and part Nord, the Reachmen are natives of the Reach who have been engaged in a centuries-old rebellion and bitter power struggle with the Nords of Skyrim for control of the province's western-most hold."

"Were they driven from their home?"

Runar nodded.

Kari sighed, moving to her bed from the window. "Why must this world be filled with so much hatred and anger towards each other?"

"That's how the world works, unfortunately."

"Everyone would be happier if we could just live in peace."

Runar watched as Kari lay back, quickly falling asleep. 'She must be exhausted...' He felt bad because she had been so worried about him while he was at Snow Veil Sanctum, then even more so after she treated the rest of his wounds. She had fussed over him, making sure that his wounds were healing, changing his bandages every few hours. He smiled, grateful he had someone to worry about him. "Sleep well, Kitten."

* * *

The following morning, they made their way up to the Understone Keep and found Calcemo. They spoke with him briefly, agreeing to help him take care of his "pest" problem. They went into the excavation site and found the source of the problem, the spider the workers had come to call Nimhe. They killed her and went back to where Calcemo was, obtaining his key before heading to the north wing and into the Museum. Thankfully, the guards weren't hostile.

The first area of the museum contained many common Dwemer artifacts that were directly on display or were in display cases. There were also display cases with weapons or with books. After getting past the guards, they headed up to Calcelmo's Laboratory, a restricted area protected by Calcelmo's personal mercenaries called Wizard's Guards. Runar and Kari sneaked their way passed them and made their way through the laboratory until they reached a balcony. They followed it up and to the right, slipping inside the tower.

Runar looked around, seeing that no one was present in the tower, then looked up where Kari pointed- seeing Calcelmo's Stone. They hurried to the stone, pulling out a roll of paper and a piece of charcoal to make a copy of the inscription. Once Runar had made the copy, there was a noise and the sound of voices approaching them. Runar put a finger to his lips and Kari nodded. Down below, Aicantar, two wizard guards and Captain Aquilius walked down the hall into the main chamber of the tower. Aicantar insisted that somebody was trying to steal his uncle's research, demanding that the mercenaries search the tower from top to bottom.

Runar and Kari sneaked along the shadowed walls and to a higher vantage point above where the men began to spread out. Runar signaled to Kari and they quietly slid down the wall onto the floor. Making sure the men hadn't heard them, they sneaked towards the door and slipped through it, unnoticed. They made their way back into the laboratory, sneaked passed the mercenaries once again, and exited into the museum. Not quite sure that they were in the clear yet, they quickly hurried out of the museum and out of the keep entirely.

As they walked down the streets towards the inn, Kari sighed in relief.

"You did good, Kari."

Kari looked up at Runar and smiled. "That was exhilarating! Is that how you feel all the time?"

Runar chuckled and nodded. "It is quite an adrenaline rush." He looked behind them and noticed some guards gathering near the keep stairs. "We should gather our things from the inn and head out for Winterhold right away."

Kari nodded and they hurried to the inn. Runar kept watch while Kari gathered their things together and when they were ready, they quickly made their way down to the stables and hired the carriage to take them to Winterhold.

* * *

Kari sat off to the side as Runar spoke to Enthir and Karliah, thinking over how they would proceed from there. 'Will he let me come with him again? Or will he ask me to stay home because it's too dangerous?' She sighed, hoping but fearing it would be the latter. She really liked going places with Runar and she could fight, he knew that, but it was like he was being protective of her in a way that made it seem like he thought her to be more like a fragile flower than a reliable companion that could have his back.

"Kari?"

Kari looked up as Runar came over. "Hmm?"

"You ready to go?"

Kari nodded and followed him out of the basement and out of the inn. She followed him silently as they hopped into the carriage and headed south. "Where are we going?"

"To Windhelm."

'I knew it...' Kari sighed, looking away from Runar and out into the wilderness.

Runar noticed she seemed a bit off, but wasn't sure if he should ask her what it was or not. "There are some things I need to do there before heading back to Riften to meet Karliah in the Ragged Flagon." When he barely got a response from her, he knew something was on her mind. 'I shouldn't push things right now. I'll ask her when we get home.'


End file.
